The Pacific/Asian American Mental Health Research Center is organized for research, dissemination of information, and technical assistance functions for Asian-Americans. Five research priority areas are: immigration and immigrants' adjustment, Asian-American elderly, negative stereotypes of Asians in America, economic conditions of Asian-Americans, and mental health of Asian-Americans.